Bicycle mirrors are typically attached to a bicycle by means of metal clamps and/or elongated support members which are screwed onto various positions on the bicycle frame or handlebars. Ordinarily, attachment of such mirrors requires extensive time and correct tools. Further, metal clamps ordinarily used are likely to damage the finish on a bicycle and become rusted which makes removal of the mirror a problem. Also, due to the ever-increasing theft rate for bicycles and bicycle parts, the design of a bicycle mirror which may be quickly removed when the rider leaves the bicycle unattended is desirable.